Silicon, with its good balance between low cost and narrow band gap matched to the visible solar spectrum, is widely used for photovoltaic applications. However, conventionally, silicon has been a poor choice for use in a water-splitting anode, due to silicon's lack of catalytic functionality at the silicon-water interface and its high valence band edge position relative to the anode's oxygen evolution potential (“OEP”).